The present invention relates to wireless networks and, more particularly, to ceiling-mounted wireless access points.
With the advances in wireless technology, wireless networking is becoming increasingly common, not only in the workplace but also in homes. A wireless network typically includes a wireless router and one or more devices such personal computers and portable data assistants (PDAs) each with a wireless modem. The router is best placed in a central location so as to maximize efficient wireless communication with each of the devices in the network. However, wireless signals, which consist of radio-frequency (RF) signals, do not readily pass through certain materials, such liquids and metals.
To enhance the wireless communication and minimize obstruction of the wireless signals from interfering material, the router is often positioned at an elevated location, such as on a bookcase or on the ceiling. While a conventional flat-surface router mounted on the ceiling may satisfy certain business needs, a homeowner with an eye toward the aesthetic will not find such a solution palatable.
In view of the foregoing, there remains a need in the art for a wireless access point with enhanced ceiling-mountable qualities.